fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Limits of Adaptation
Caelus sat in his throne room, waiting for the emissary from Minstrel to arrive. To his left was his ever loyal companion Noah, and to his right, was the most powerful creature in Caelum, Altar. Despite his short time in the alliance of Othrys, and only having been within the castle grounds on rare occasions, the Calco still managed to find his way through the halls with relative ease. Within short, he found himself before the door which would take him into the throne room. He stood outside, uncertain of entering the room, internally questioning his sanity for even considering coming back here. He was in doubt that anything or anyone was particularly pleased to see him here again. Pushing his uncertainties aside, He pushed the door open, entering the room with feigned confidence. "Hail King Caelus! Regent of Othrys, Commander in Chief of The Legion under the Black Sun!" Guang called out to the yet young King. "Oh please," said Caelus with a large grin, "such titles are not necessary. Though they are liked. You're lucky my father isn't in charge around here anymore, and Hyperion's dead, or else they might've had you killed the second you stepped on our soil." The king rose from his throne, and walked down the steps to meet the Calco on equal level. "So, why have you asked to speak with me today? Guang made a light bow to show the respect befitting of a man of Caelus stature. "As I am certain that you are aware of by this point in time, the Nation of minstrel have slowly begun to open up to the surrounding world, incredible as it may seem. However, for now, they would wish to limit these opportunities to your kingdom alone. They wish to establish proper trade routes as well as a agreeable sum fr the wares we will offer. As you well know, Minstrel has been separated from the surrounding nations for ages, only caring for their own agendas. However, they start to see the error of their ways and wish to test the waters. If you were to agree to an arragnement of such nature, we would be happy to supply you with our Blackrock armory. Trust me, your grace, finer equipment can not be found. We would also, of course, extend our practice of indebted slavery to your nation. These are just tastes of what may soon follow if you are willing to seal an arrangement." "While I can't say I like the idea of slavery," Altar scoffed at this remark, "I am interested in this ore. Othrys could use the vast amount of lacrima we mine in return." Guang chuckled. "I assure you, the indebted servitude is not as foul or ill-fashioned as you may anticipate. It is more akeen to a punishment, think of it as serving time in prison. Most common cause is the failure to pay off one's debts. The state will take off these burdens from one's shoulders in exchange for appropriate work. There are obviously terms which must be followed. No harmful work can be performed, such as prostitution or mining as that runs the risk of causing, well, harm to the slave. After time has been served, he or she shall be set free. failure to comply with this will cause the ''owner ''to suffer considerably harsher consequences. However, should this yet not be pleasing to the ear, maybe we can discuss the Blackrock? You would not receive the actual ore, you wouldn't be able nor know how to work it. But should you supply us with proper request and payment we would be able to give you weapons and armor of said material. "While I still can't say the idea of slavery pleases me, I still am quite interested in your ore. Perhaps I could use it to reinforce my soldier's bodies." Altar looked at his arm, and clenched his fist. He liked the idea of further increasing his power. The negotiations didn't last for much longer. Soon, Minstrel would be supplying Othrys with Blackstone armor and weapons. The entire time, Altar was giving the Calco a deadly stare. "I think I'll take my leave now. I'll bring these documents to the Council of Twelve and see these negotiations reach their end. I am certain that they will comply with the terms we have wrought." Guang said as he was about to exit the throne room. With a final bow, he closed the doors behind him and started to head down the hallway.